


honey, i'm home!

by kitsunei



Series: chicken soup for destiel lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunei/pseuds/kitsunei
Summary: Dean Winchester comes home from work to find his husband, Cas, working away in the paint shed.





	honey, i'm home!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> oh my god, it's been far too long since i've posted on here, so i'm sorry about my long absence! i'm writing chapter two of my ongoing modern fantasy WIP, [koi no yokan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463203/chapters/46327174), right now, so make sure to give chapter one a read and keep an eye out for the long-awaited update if that kind of fic tickles your fancy! do tell me if you enjoy it. :)
> 
> but, without further ado, here's a fluffy lil one-shot to tie y'all over till i post again (promise you won't have to wait as long). this was written for my lovely pal when she was having a blue day, so i hope this ficlet brings a smile to your dial. please let me know in the comments if i succeeded! i love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> as always, if you have any questions/feedback or just wanna rant about SPN with me (the end is here, folks!), feel free to come hang out at [my tumblr!](https://kitsunecastiel.tumblr.com/) i promise i don't bite. :)

Dean doesn’t see his husband when he trudges inside their house after a long day of work. He brushes the dust off his dirty overalls, calling, 

“Honey, I’m home!”

There’s no answer, and Dean frowns, a little disheartened by how his husband is nowhere to be found. Castiel is usually right there at the front door when Dean comes home from his job at the auto workshop. He always gives Dean a hello kiss. It’s a part of their daily routine, and Dean has come to love Cas’ chaste hello and goodbye kisses. It’s almost like a good-luck charm for Dean. Life as a mechanic is anything but relaxing, and as a tried-and-true night owl, the 5 am starts are particularly brutal.

“Cas? Where are you, Sunshine?” Dean shouts, wandering around the empty house. “Cas?”

Pausing for a moment, Dean sighs. How could he forget?

His husband is an illustrator, and what do illustrators do? Make art. Cas is in his painting shed, Dean’s sure of it. So sure, in fact, that he jogs into their huge backyard, headed towards the old barn-turned-art-studio that one might as well call Cas’ home. He’s almost always there.

“There you are!” Dean laughs, peering at his paint-covered husband with soft eyes. Even covered in paint, Cas is gorgeous, and he’ll be damned if Dean won’t stop appreciating the man who stole his heart all those years ago. As anticipated, Cas doesn’t hear him at first, being enraptured by his latest painting, but Dean doesn’t take offence. That man is a man of focus. Dean knows that from personal experience. Very personal experience, as one may say.

“Oh, Dean?” Cas spins around, covered in paint, a brush in one hand. “You’re home!” He steps forward, a toothy grin plastered on his features.

“Mhm. Missed you at the front door, hon,” Dean moves to hug him, but Cas steps back, pink lips pulled into a subtle pout. “Hey now, what I do? Is this because I stink, huh?”

“No, it’s because I’m covered in wet paint. I don’t want you ruining your overalls, Dean,” Cas sighs, gesturing to the mess of colour plastered across his clothes, his face, his neck, his arms and hands. “Ugh, I haven’t eaten all day. This just isn’t coming out right, and it’s been so frustrating trying to fix it.” Glancing up at Cas’ work-in-progress, Dean gasps. It’s a gigantic willow tree, its green tendrils spanning the entire wall of the barn. 

“Whoa, I’m impressed! I don’t see where you fucked up on this one, bud. It's pretty as hell.” says Dean, daring to slip an arm around Cas’ waist. The twinge of red on Cas’ ears makes Dean all that more pleased. 

“Thank you, dear. I’ve been working on it for a few weeks now.” says Cas, his arms raised at his sides in an awkward angle. Dean assumes it’s to keep the wet paint away from him.

“And you haven’t eaten all day?” asks Dean, shaking his head. “I know what it’s like to get caught up on something, but hell, you need to eat!”

“Dean–“

“Nope! No excuse. You keep painting, alright? I’ll be back with food – and a lot of it,” Dean pulls back, sprinting to the barn door. “No husband of mine is going without. That ain’t the Winchester way of things.”

“Dean!” Cas calls out, and Dean turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. “...Can I... have a kiss?”

Cas is gazing at him with wide blue puppy eyes, perched on his toes like a bird about to take flight. Dean would be lying if he said that wasn’t fucking adorable. God, he’s whipped for one Castiel Winchester - and this one alone.

“Fucking hell, you’re so cute,” Dean coos, leaning down to peck Cas on the lips. “Make me all sappy n’ shit.” He’s trying to walk out when Cas yanks him back for another kiss, startling Dean breathless.

“I know it’s a little late, but welcome home, beloved.” 

The cooking can wait for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ➔ [follow me on tumblr!](https://kitsunecastiel.tumblr.com/)  
➔ [subscribe to me on AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunecastiel/profile)  
➔ [read my modern fantasy WIP, koi no yokan!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463203/chapters/46327174)
> 
> I'm going to come clean and say that writing this ficlet made me so soft and gooey inside. Just thinking about married!destiel usually does that to me, but I'm hoping a little artist!cas and mechanic!dean was good for your soul.  
Hope this one made you smile! Feedback is always appreciated. <3
> 
> \- Kit :)


End file.
